finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace (Type-0)
}} Ace is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. He represents the number 1 of Class Zero and wields a deck of cards. Appearance and Personality Ace is a youth with short, light blond hair and light blue eyes. Like the other male members of Class Zero, he wears a uniform that consists of a black jacket, white pants, a medium-sized red cape and a brown pack. In his summer outfit, he wears a white shirt, black pants, black gloves, and necktie, and retains his cape and brown pouch. In his formal outfit, he wears a red jacket, white gloves, black pants, a medium-sized white cape and a black pack. Ace is described as having a cool look. Izana described him when he saw him for the first time to have a silky blond hair, and a pretty face that could almost be mistaken for a girl's, but his eyes were strangely sharp. His expression was stiff, and he exudes an air of coldness and spoke with a severe voice. Despite his youthful age, he has a mature speech and attitude. He is considered as a calm person, but can reveal himself at times to be reckless and act out of anger. He doesn't think twice when defending his friends from trouble, as seen when he interfered with Cater to support Nine as the latter confronted their instructor Kurasame. Ace is rather reserved toward people outside of Class Zero. As how it was shown when Izana first met him, he asked Ace if he liked Chocobos and Ace's reaction was "is there anything weird about that?" In the novel, he is described as putting up his guard immediately. Before that he was stroking chocobos kindly. Ace can be seen a lot in chocobo's stable, he once commented about how much he admires the strong bird. On the verge of death, when Class Zero members starts to break down one after another, Ace showed to be having a solid characteristic and was able to calm his comrades by singing "Zero". Story ''Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Answer- Coming to the Peristylium for the first time, Ace was first spotted by Izana when Ace was gently stroking a chocobo's head. When Izana asked him if he liked chocobos, Ace's expression hardened and coldly asked back if there's anything strange about it. After learning that Izana too likes chocobos, he softened and said that people see him as strange for showing concern to military tools. Izana then said that they can be friends to which Ace replied that they just met. Izana said that "People who likes chocobos cannot possibly be bad". That was the first meeting between Ace and Izana. They chatted briefly about Ace's past after the introduction. Izana commented about how Ace has been a candidate for 10 years but not once has Izana ever seen him around. Ace said that this was his first time coming to the Peristylium, all along he has been in the External Bureau. Izana asked if he was a genetically modified human to which Ace laughed and said that he wasn't. Later, Izana commented that Ace has a similar atmosphere as his brother does, saying that his brother belonged to Class Two. Izana then voiced his opinion about not wanting his brother to be involved in the war because he's too kind. Ace skeptically asked if anyone from Class Two, a military-based class, can be considered 'kind'. Izana also said that he would rather the fighting be left to the grown-ups, but said that it was impossible since in this country, the younger ones are stronger. He also said that he wanted to be a brother who can be prided. Ever since that day, Ace would appear in the chocobo stables from time to time. Izana found Ace to have extensive knowledge on magic, military and war, but his knowledge on other areas to be shockingly lacking. When Ace revealed that he is in Class Zero, Izana was surprised as Class Zero is said to have ceased to exist for hundred years. As of that moment, Class Zero is placed under the External Bureau and until the situation calls for it, their existence is still kept as a top secret even from the army. It was then that Ace asked if Izana would support Class Zero when the time comes. Izana hesitated at first but finally agreed. As the person-in-charge of communicating with Class Zero, Izana trained relentlessly, often with Ace. Ace's cards is revealed to automatically replenish itself to thirty five pieces. Izana asked Ace what was his reason for fighting and Ace simply said that it was because Mother asked him to. He has no fear of dying and forgetting the dead, saying that even if his friends die, the crystal will make him forget anyway. Izana then requested that if he dies on the battlefield, Ace shouldn't look back at him, saying that there's no time for that while at war. Back in the present, on that fated day, Izana met Arecia who told him that only Class Zero can destroy the crystal jammer and entrusted the COMM system to Izana. Had he been able to use magic, Izana wouldn't have had problems fending off the Byakko soldiers. As per the events in the game, Izana ended up riding Chichiri after it saved him. As he rode, Izana remembered the past when his village was destroyed by Byakko. He was only thirteen, but resolved to protect Machina and Rem. Rem ended up being adopted and when he was 15 he took the candidate entrance test, but failed. As his consciousness gradually faltered, he fell off Chichiri's back and as five to six Byakko soldiers approached him, he shouted for Ace. Ace came to his rescue along with Queen and Nine and Izana successfully passed the COMM system to him. Attempting to fulfill his promise to the dying Izana, Ace turned away from him, but at last turned back. Reading the anguished expression on Ace's face, Izana finally realized that Ace wasn't as cold as he thought he was. Glad of the fact, he finally made peace with dying and told Ace, "Don't look back... Move forward. Keep you eyes on the enemies beyond. And one day, topple Byakko- and save this country". As Ace's memories of Izana disappeared, a COMM from Arecia entered asking them to destroy the crystal jammer located in the Arena. As Ace, Queen and Nine entered the Arena, they met Machina and Rem, whom they ask to leave the place immediately since they are unable to use magic. Eventually, they caused the crystal jammer to explode but before they can confirm if Qun'mi is dead, she escaped. 4 hours after the Liberation Operation, Class Zero was talking to Arecia when the Ultima Bomb cast a blinding light in the night sky. Plans for an alliance with Sōryū were quickly sealed. As Class Zero took up their seats in their classroom for the first time, Kurasame was introduced to be their officer-in-charge. When Nine antagonized him, Kurasame punched him. As Nine tried to fight back, Kurasame raised his Icy Sword against him, forcing him to stand down. Queen reprimanded Nine, saying that Kurasame has gotten Mother's approval for this. Kurasame later introduced Rem and Machina and left the classroom. Left to their own greetings and introductions, the whole class introduced themselves one by one. After which Machina and Rem offered to take them on a tour around the Peristylium, to which only Ace agreed to come along. Ace later voiced his regret at not being able to come earlier to save more people during the Liberation Mission. But Machina and Rem told him that since they were facing a l'Cie, it's understandable. When they reached the graveyard, Ace voiced his puzzled opinion on why people should come here mourning for the dead when no one can even remember them. Machina said that it may be pointless but he wants to at least remember that someone who was close to him has died. Ace's COMM suddenly rang after a brief story on Machina and Rem's past. It was Arecia, asking him to come to the Magic Department for his regular check-up. Before Ace could enter the Magic Department, voices can be heard. Arecia was arguing with the Commandant of the deployment of Izana Kunagiri without his consent. Ace learned that he was the one who wished for Izana to be deployed. The Commandant then stormed off after a stern warning to Arecia saying that the Magic Department doesn't have control over the army. Ace hid from his sight as he passed. Upon seeing Ace, Arecia returned to her motherly figure. Ace later admitted to Arecia that he overheard the conversation. Arecia told him not to be bothered by people dying since people can only move forward without being chained to the past. That's what the Death Memory Lapse is about. As Ace returned to the classroom, he found Machina, Rem, Nine and Queen talking about reasons for fighting, and joined them. The conversation then drifted back to the topic of Izana, making Ace uncomfortable. He then asked what was Machina's brother like, confusing Machina since he doesn't remember Izana. Machina then asked if Ace felt an empty space possibly due to having known Izana, which Ace denied. The alarm then sounded denoting time for mission. Ace's spontaneous question at Kurasame made Kurasame frown, asking if Ace knew 'manners'. Ace simply gave Kurasame a confused look, at which Kurasame gave up trying to explain 'manners'. They are then briefed on the mission to take back four Suzaku cities occupied by Milites. Ace ended up in a team with only Machina and Rem. He was taken aback by Kurasame's decision since he has never been forced to operate separately from his eleven classmates before. He also felt that Machina and Rem are different from them who are raised in the External Bureau. Nevertheless, he set off for McTighe with them. As they toppled enemies after enemies, Ace began to recognize Machina and Rem's abilities, finally feeling that having to fight with them wasn't so bad after all. They later encountered Qator Bashtar who challenged them on his mech, Gabriel. Gabriel came with a magic wall defense system, absorbing magic. Rem later realized that the defense system does not nullify all the magic. Part of it still causes damage. With Rem chanting the incantation for Thundaga, Ace used all 53 of his cards to distract Qator, slowing him down. As the magic hit Gabriel and cause him to fall, Machina created a hole in it's armor at which Ace directed his thirty five cards down at. Qator retreated and McTighe was liberated. As the three of them sat down at the city square as the soldiers and civilians are celebrating, they talked. Ace admitted and apologized to Machina that it was his fault that Izana died. Machina and Rem were dumbfounded. Two months after Suzaku's reversal operation, Suzaku managed to regain control of much land area which was occupied by Byakko. Just then, Nine entered the cafeteria, where Queen, Ace, Machina and Rem were, bickering loudly with Kurasame. Apparently, Nine's operation the previous night was nitpicked by Kurasame. As Kurasame leaves, Nine complained that he was hungry and that Kurasame followed him all the way here to lecture him. Concerned, Queen asked Ace, Machina and Rem how they felt regarding Kurasame. Ace said that he's not as strongly opposed to him as Nine was, but nevertheless he said that he kind of disliked him because Kurasame is excessively strict. When Kurasame held a study session, half the class refused to turn up. Ace said that it's not needed. Nine said that Kurasame is his enemy, and there's nothing to learn from an enemy. On April 21st, Kurasame briefed them about a large scale operation to be held at Togoreth Fort and warned them about the possibility of an encounter with a type A Byakko l'Cie. He implored them to escape should they encounter the l'Cie, no matter what. The battle then came to be known as the "Battle of Togoreth Fort". Queen teamed up with Nine and Ace for the operation, first checking for survivors at the prisons. Battles after battles, as luck would have it, they came face to face with Nimbus just as Kurasame issued a command to withdraw. Nine winds up dead after attacking Nimbus recklessly and Ace, in Nine's defense, stood up against Nimbus and was swiftly murdered as well. Just as Nimbus was going to attack Queen, Kurasame appeared, shielding her. and with his aid, he carried Ace and Nine's dead bodies away from the battle. Their next mission came after two weeks with Kurasame showing them a photo of Gabriel, Qator's mech. He explained that the mechs are dangerous and their mission involves destroying them in Byakko facilities. The main team, Ace, Queen, King, Seven, Cinque, Trey, Cater and Eight were to attack the factory with the other 3 teams of 2 attacking other facilities as distractions. Machina with Rem, Jack with Deuce and Nine with Sice. Nine protested to no avail. When Jack and Deuce encountered Sōryū, bearing the same message from Andoria. Perplexed, Deuce communicated with Ace through COMM. However, the connection was disjointed. Deuce barely made out Ace telling them that they're in the Byakko capital, everyone was safe, the connection wasn't safe and asking them to come and group up. When Class Zero gathered again at 12th floor of Hotel Armada. Ace told the second team of their encounter with Brionac which was equipped with eight ultima bombs. As they were discussing about the bad timing of the ceasefire, Kurasame entered and told them that Suzaku higher-ups were in a meeting regarding this. An infuriated Ace stood up and demanded to know why Suzaku agreed to the ceasefire at a crucial moment like this. Kurasame said that Byakko has wholly stated their criteria for a compromise and Suzaku has no reason to refuse. Deuce asked if Byakko was planning something to which Kurasame said that as long as the treaty suited them, it would be their gain. He added that until the conference the next morning, they are free to do what they want. Just then, Andoria was sniped. An enraged Celestia jumped out of the window to pursue the sniper. They quickly realized that they were to be the scapegoats in Byakko's plans and tried to contact Kurasame to no avail. Left with no choice, they escaped. After the defeating Qun'mi. Machina was later woken up by a frantic Rem. Rem said that they are on the outskirts of Byakko territory. As he exited the house, he found the rest of Class Zero who voiced their worries about Machina not waking up. He later asked if they don't feel bitter that they continue fighting and training all their lives and yet the Suzaku higher-ups don't reward them at all. Ace replied saying that he doesn't feel bitter at all. With everyone around, he in fact enjoys it. To which one by one, all the other members voiced their agreement. Machina and Rem, however, were hurt by their answer. They felt that these children never knew that other lifestyles exist for them to choose from and they resolved to help them anyway they can. Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Penultimate Truth- Ace was patrolling alone when he heard voices, a conversation between Machina and Qun'mi. As Machina attacked Qun'mi, Ace approached them. But Qun'mi soon rose back and drew the last of her powers to pass them on to someone else. Light from her hand flew to the west and soon after, she crystallized. The two then called back the rest of the members on patrol and regrouped at the campsite. There, they discussed who might Qun'mi have passed her powers to. Judging from the direction, they deduced it must be someone within the Byakko capital. Just then, a COMM from Kurasame entered, all of them frantically tried to speak at the same time until Kurasame requested for a rep to talk to. Ace stood up and Kurasame told him that an airship will meet them at Yuhanra Province. Kurasame also told them that as soon as they return, they will be taken for questioning regarding the assassination of the Queen of Sōryū. Shocked and angry, they, however, have no choice but to head out to the meeting point. Half a month after the battle where The Knights of the Round Ancient Eidolon were summoned by l'Cie Kurasame, beyond the boundaries of Ingram, the fourteen members of Class Zero sat surrounding a bonfire and talked. They contemplated how far they've come and grown. Machina and Rem both knew that Ace who used to say "cut off the past to move forward" would sometimes visit Izana's grave alone. But both Machina and Rem realized this even though Ace didn't know that they knew. Queen was so grieved at Kurasame's crystallization that she admitted to Rem that she felt that she has grown weaker. Rem, however, felt that she have grown more humane. It was then that Rem asked them what their ambitions were. Then Nine said they should go back to Suzaku and report their victory to Mother and the officials ad then. Then Rem corrected him and asked what they want to do after that. Trey replied that they would continue studying as candidates, take exams and graduate. Rem got impatient and asked what they wanted to do after graduating. They hesitated at first, realizing that they can't forever stay in Class Zero as candidates. Until at last Ace said that he wants to own a chocobo ranch. Not as war supplies or tools but he wants chocobos to be raised as humans' friends. Soon after his comrades commented about what they want as well. The next day, the class were divided into four teams, three to destroy three crystal jammers on three different sides of the government building and one involving Machina, Rem and Ace to cut through into the building the moment the jammers are destroyed. One by one, the jammers are destroyed and Ace, Machina and Rem set off for the government building. Ace saying along the way that he, who is brought up as a weapon, wants to continue fighting so that people who cannot be revived wouldn't have to fight. Machina countered this by saying that his reason to fight is also so that there wouldn't be people who are used as weapons for the sake of war. Beyond the fence, they encountered Qator on his mech Gabriel. Being Cid's last line of defense, they were to defeat him. Becoming much stronger as a l'Cie, Qator did not go down as easily as he did. With the help of the other 3 teams who finally came, they finally defeated Qator. Inside the building, they came face to face with Cid Aulstyne. Cid told them that their talk about creating a peaceful world is empty because the Death Memory Lapse made it impossible for people to learn from the past. Then Rem made a shocking statement. If the crystals are the root of evil, they will destroy them. Satisfied, Cid felt that his ambitions will be achieved even if they were to be the ones who claim victory, he pulled the trigger, taking his own life. But soon after Rem becomes a judge, Deciding that they might have no choice but to become Agito by means of felling the Judge, they decided to go to the Temple of Thousand Magic, first convincing themselves that they are not felling Rem but releasing her. Qator offered to take them there on Gabriel since the Temple is up in the sky. After finishing his task, Qator crystallizes. After they reached the Temple, Amused at their ability to come so far as the Temple, Rem sent the Lulusath at them. The first they felled, Machina drew Phantoma from it. But the next 4 they brought down were revived before their eyes. A stunned Machina stood rooted to the spot as a Lulusath swung its huge sword at him. Queen's had rushed forward to shield him at the last moment. Rem reminded them that they had come to the Temple independent of Arecia, hence the impossibility of a revival. After a long harsh battle in a circle surrounding Queen, protecting her, the Lulusath finally lay still. As Queen died, the rest of the class crowded around her. She said that she was scared of dying and disappearing from everyone's memories. Machina held her and Ace held her hand and tries to soothe her with his voice, telling her that she will never disappear from there memories because they all lived ten years together. Watching their friend dying, unable to do anything, the boys gritted their teeth as they watched her, while tears had begun to form in the girls’ eyes. Machina called her name, as Ace looked down without saying anything and gripped her hand tightly. With everyone supporting her, Queen smiled weakly. As the last of Queen's memories disappeared, they only knew that the corpse of the girl in front of them was their comrade. The path to the Judge was clear, but everyone was severely weakened from the battle. It took only a fierce bolt of thunder magic from Rem to bring down everyone but Ace and Machina. Ace, knowing that he can't hold out much longer, told Machina to absorb all of their Phantomas. The Phantomas would give him enough power to defeat Rem. Reluctant as he was at first, Machina had no choice. As Ace dies, fulfilling Ace's request, he drew their Phantomas before the last of his memories of Ace and their conversation disappeared. Final Fantasy Type-0 Ace is a student of the legendary Class Zero in the Peristylium Suzaku. A group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", he and his comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. During Milites's attack on Rubrum's capital, Ace comes to Izana's aid when he is attacked by Milites soldiers. Though Ace kills off the surrounding soldiers, Ace's healing magic is not enough to save Izana and he is forced to help Queen and Nine fight off another platoon of Milites soldiers. By the time they are defeated, Izana had died and Ace sheds a tear before taking his leave. With Seven and Jack, Ace comes to the aid of Machina and Rem Tokimiya when they are overwhelmed by Qun'mi and defeats her to end the invasion on Rubrum. Soon after, Machina and Rem become the newest members of Class Zero to aid in defending Rubrum. At one point, Ace finds Machina at the chocobo stables where the latter feels a sense of nostalgia when remarking that if he had a chocobo, he'd name it Chichiri. This leads Ace to learn from the Commandant that Machina is Izana's brother, yet decides not to speak of it. When Class Zero were informed that their new instructor will be Kurasame rather than Arecia. Nine was the first member to voice his opinion about refusing to replace Arecia with Kurasame, when Kurasame slapped Nine. Ace then interfered with Cater to support Nine, but Kurasame was able to stop their attacks. After Andoria's death drives a furious Celestia to attack Class Zero, knocking Rem and Machina out, Ace attempts to tell Celestia that they have nothing to do with Andoria's death. Celestia didn't listen and has her Bakurairyu attack him. Ace was readying himself to fight with the monster when Deuce interferes and defends him, bravely convincing her to stop her attack and listen before she secretly helps them escape the Militian. However, Ace soon learns that Machina has learned of Izana's death from the Commandant and thus causes a rift between the two as Machina eventually leaves Class Zero. As Finis begins, turning down the offer to become l'Cie alongside the others, Ace confronts Cid Aulstyne as he becomes the l'Cie Arbitor of Lulusath and nearly kills Class Zero. However, with Machina and Rem helping him and the rest of Class Zero in spirit, they manage to defeat Cid. However, the battle's victory came at a price - although Class Zero's choice of refusing the l'Cie power interrupted the world's cycle and changed its fate, they paid for it with their lives. When many of them begin to break down from the revelation that they are actually dying, Ace manages to calm them down with a song as they spend their last moments sharing their dreams of what they wanted to do once the fighting ended. Later, when Machina and Rem arrive at the classroom, they find their classmates already dead. In the final scene of the game, Ace's last card disappears and casts a rainbow in the sky. His voice is last heard saying, "We are here". However, in the alternate ending created by Arecia removing the crystals from Orience's history, Ace survives the war and is shown studying in the library. A bored Machina tries to convince him to go out for a walk with him but Ace refuses, stating that he wishes to prepare for the next semester. A stubborn Machina refuses to leave the boy alone, and drags him out of the library. In Battle Ace wields a deck of cards in battle, and has a quick ranged battle style where he throws them at his enemies. Ace is a fragile character, with low HP, but manages to overcome it with excellent evasion. His regular attack throws a handful of cards that home into his target. By tilting the analog stick up or down, he can use different variants of his basic attack. The first is a melee attack that involves Ace creating a circle of cards around him, while the second is a chargeable attack that summons up to 5 cards above Ace that fire at the enemy one by one when released. Deck Open, draws one card which, as mentioned above, changes the effects of Ace's basic attack. Up to four cards can be drawn before one use of Card, and there are four different types of cards, each granting a different ability. The final effect is decided by the most present type of card, and is strengthened by the quantity of cards drawn. The final effect can be one of the following: *'Shadow Step' - Ace draws a majority of white cards. Feint, direct attack. Can Stop foes. *'Burst' - Ace draws a majority of red cards. Quick, powerful and direct attack. *'HP Charge' - Ace draws a majority of blue cards. Recovers Ace's HP. *'MP Charge' - Ace draws a majority of yellow cards. Recovers Ace's MP. There are also different degrees of these effects, such as MP Charge, MP Hi-Charge, and MP Mega-Charge. After drawing three or four cards of the same type, he can perform an attack that deals damage to all the enemies nearby in the same area or heal all the party members, depending on the card type. Later, he can learn a second special ability, known as Attack Deck, which is almost identical to Deck Open, but has a higher chance of drawing red cards that deal damage to foes. Other abilities with a similar effect are Support Deck, Life Deck and Spirit Deck. Stats Abilities | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Equipment Ace's exclusive accessory is the God's Rulebook , which increases all magic stats by 30 and grants Auto Endure status. *Card *Sliver Card *Magic Academy's Card *Mystery Card *Card of Light *Mythril Card *Dragon Card *Empire Tarot *Platinum Card *Reaper's Card *Master Card *Magician Card *Hanafuda *Wild Card *Final Trump (Ultimate weapon) Creation and Development In early 2006 renders, from when Final Fantasy Type-0 was first announced as Final Fantasy Agito XIII, Ace was shown to have a younger looking face compared to his final design. His hair was longer and white, and his eyes were a deep blue. Later, in 2008, when the game was re-announced for the PSP platform, Ace's face became more mature, and his hair much shorter and had a silver-blond color. Finally, when the game was re-announced as Final Fantasy Type-0, Ace was shown to have a more youthful appearance, and his hair similar to his second design but more layered. His eyes are a lighter shade of blue. His uniform design didn't change aside from an overall darker color palette. Ace's name was first revealed in the first Final Fantasy Type-0 TGS trailer in 2010. Before that, he was known as Card-kun. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ace appears in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade as a Legend character, and uses his Cannon Laser ability when summoned. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ace appears on many cards for ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. One of the cards is Promotion and the other three cards are fire-element cards. One of them is from a promotional artwork and the other one presents him in his official render pose and having Rubrum's emblem in the red background. The final one representing him in his summer outfit. All cards are part of the "Fire" set. Gallery Etymology "Ace" is one of the values in trumps, the Japanese term for traditional Western playing cards. It means "one" in Old French and was borrowed from earlier dicing games, where it referred to the corresponding value on a six-sided dice. Trivia *Ace shares his Japanese voice actor with Hope Estheim from Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. *Ace, after summoning his weapon, is the only character whose dodging changes to teleportation. *In the demo, the underside of the card Ace holds is blank. It is unknown if this is intentional or a graphical error. *Developers have stated that Ace is meant to be a rather beginner-friendly character. *In the alternate ending, when Ace is studying, he is seen wearing glasses. *Along with Cater, Jack, Eight, and Sice, Ace turned 17 during the game's events. *During the ending, Deuce was holding Ace's hand. *Ace was taught how to sing the song "Zero" by Arecia. He is one of the few main Final Fantasy characters to sing. *According to the Ultimania guide, Ace is a good singer, but he only committed one song to memorize: "Zero". *According to a poll in the Final Fantasy Type-0 art book, Ace takes the first place as favorite character, while taking third place as favorite playable character. *According to Final Fantasy Type-0 novel, Izana was Ace's only friend outside Class Zero. *According to Final Fantasy Type-0 art book, designing Ace's fighting style along with Deuce was the hardest. *Ace's cards automatically replenish themselves to 53 pieces. *When player speaks to Cater at some point in the game, she will talk about how there's a rumor of a red mantled candidate who will appear every once in a while before the liberation mission in the chocobo ranch, meaning Ace. *Ace's l'Cie brand is located on his right arm below the elbow. *According to the Type-0 Novel, Ace wants to build a chocobo ranch upon leaving Class Zero. fr:Ace Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends Category:Main Characters Category:Gamblers